Happy Birthday and I Love You, You Git
by XIyaX1
Summary: It's been two years since Alfred and Arthur started dating, the two of course, are living a happy life with each other. But Alfred's birthday is just around the corner! What will Arthur do when he can't think of a perfect present to give his lover? ONESHOT USUK


**TITLE: **Happy Birthday and I Love You, You Git.

**SUMMARY: **It's been two years since Alfred and Arthur started dating, the two of course, are living a happy life with each other. But Alfred's birthday is just around the corner! What will Arthur do when he can't think of a perfect present to give his lover?

**WARNING: **Major Fluff I guess? And YAOI! ALL HAIL THEE YAOI!

**Okay! So this is a sequel to "Did I do Something Wrong?" but can be read alone! I hope you all enjoy! HUMAN NAMES USED!**

**~*~*~**~USUK~*~*~*~*~**

Happy Birthday and I Love You, You Git.

_2 years_

_6 months_

_250 days_

_Since they started dating._

"Artie!" cried the voice of an obnoxious American who was obsessed with burgers, he was rather dashing, he had sparkling blonde hair that was glowing against the sun's ray. He had blue eyes that were shinning like jewels under his glasses, his face was not greasy nor dry, it was like a baby's. Ah yes, we're talking about America, or Alfred F. Jones

"Hey babe!" Alfred greeted the shorter man he hugged. This man was 2 cm shorter, his dirty blonde hair was un-kept, he had a skinny figure, bushy eyebrows and a pale complexion, but there was one thing that made you draw closer to that man, it was his marvelous lime-green eyes. England, or Arthur Kirkland if you fancy.

"Good morning love." Said Arthur before he yawned. Alfred then furrowed his brows after noticing the dark circles under his older lover's eyes.

"What's wrong babe? Did ya put another all nighter?" Alfred asked the Briton worriedly as he studied his lover's face. When he was done, he gave a kiss to Arthur's nose, causing the Briton to blush.

"I already told you, you don't need to ignore sleep just to think of a good present for my birthday!" a kiss on Arthur's cheek.

"W-would you cut it out with the kisses?!B-besides, how did you find out about that?" Arthur pouted.

Alfred, who was watching Arthur all the time, couldn't help but tighten their hug and land a kiss on his forehead.

"First, no, I will not stop kissing my baby. Second, I'm your boyfriend, I know everything about you- well not everything though- and third, you are so adorable!" then Alfred had given a quick kiss on the lips. Arthur turned into different shades of red, much to the American's delight.

"Wait a minute, don't we have like a meeting today?!" Arthur cried.

"Oh yeah….I remember Ludwig calling six minutes ago, saying stuff like 'late for twenty minutes.' And 'where the hell are you?!' or something.." then Alfred pulled out a burger from under his jacket, plopped down on a couch and…let's just say 'went to couch potato mode'.

"Twenty minutes?! Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?! Get a move on now you bloody git!" Arthur fumed.

"But I don't wanna! I just want to spend the whole day with you!" Alfred whined.

"Alfred F. Jones!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" then Alfred walked towards the door with a smirking Arthur.

~*~*~*~*~USUK~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where the hell are they?!" Ludwig yelled, a few shy nations cowered behind their chairs.

"Ve~ Ludwig~ try to calm down a bit, I'm sure Alfred's cat got stuck in a tree again and the two are trying to get him down!" a cheery brunette Italian with a curl told the German, then he leaned forward. "Don't worry, I'll be on top today~" he whispered, making the German blush.

(A/: HAHA I added a bit of GerIta here! *shot*)

"E-Even, so I-" but Ludwig was interrupted by the door bursting open, revealing two blondes, one was out of breath.

"Sorry for being late! Me and Arthur-"

"'Arthur and I'" Arthur, who was still panting, corrected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, anyways, my cat, Hero, climbed up a tree and couldn't get down, so I got Arthur here to help me." Alfred nodded.

"See? I told you so!" Feliciano chirped as Ludwig sighed.

"Well, now that they're here, may we go on with the meeting?" Kiku said, the others nodded, Arthur and Alfred scrambled to their seats.

While Im Yong Soo was talking, Arthur couldn't help but let his mind wander, what was he to give Alfred on his birthday?

"And also, I'd like to say that my people are praying for your people's safety Maria!, da-ze!" Im Yong Soo's statement seemed to brighten the morena girl a bit. Ah yes, I heard it was raining nonstop at Maria's place, some even died. I do hope they are okay. Arthur thought.

Then Antonio, Yao, Alfred and Kiku said their own encouraging words to Maria.

"_Maraming Salamat po mga kuya, papa._" ("thank you big brothers, dad.") replied Maria with a sad smile.*

"Alright, Arthur, if you would. " said Ludwig, Arthur immediately snapped out of his daydream and stood, notes in hand. He cleared his throat and began reading his notes.

"And lastly, Alfred's birthday is coming soon. 'Just ought to let you know since I'm the hero.'" Arthur and a few nations rolled their eyes.

"Yup! And that's why I'll be celebrating it with only Mattie and Artie!" Alfred smirked.

Arthur smiled and Matthew was on the very urge to cry, hey his brother actually remembered him this time!

"Let's continue with our meeting aru?" Yao said.

~*~*~*~USUK~*~*~*~

"So these are the fireworks your brother's men created?" Arthur pointed to the rocket like firework painted with stars and stripes.

"Yeah, I had to go to America just to get them, Al said he loved these. They're actually pretty eh?" Matthew smiled his hands currently full of firecrackers, Mr. Kumajirou was somewhere…somewhere..yeah..

"Ah, by the way Matthew, have you already decided on a gift for Alfred?" Arthur asked as he carried some of the firecrackers.

"Yup! I thought about giving him an eagle, since his last one flew away."

(A/: What? Is an eagle too much to ask? Yes? Oh my god…)

An eagle?! Why didn't I thought of that?!

"What about you Arthur? What do you plan to give Al?" Canada tilted his head.

"T-to be honest, I don't know lad, I'm having a hard time, maybe I could just make him some scones, ah, scratch that, last time he ate one he didn't wake up for a few days." Then Arthur sighed and sat on the grass looking up in defeat.

"I'm sure you'll find the perfect present!" Matthew said with a smile. Arthur nodded.

~*~*~*~USUK~*~*~*~

'What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! What the bloody hell am I going to do?!" thought Arthur as he paced around his room. Alfred will arrive at eight, it was already 5 pm for heaven's sake! That's when it hit him. Arthur took some fabric, felt, stuffing scissors and a magic wand….? And rushed to the sewing room. Outside, you could hear the sound of a sewing machine and yells like "Ouch! Bloody needle!" and "Hurry, Hurry…." Just what is that Brit doing?"

~*~*~*~USUK~*~*~*~

"Yo! The hero has arrived!" yelled Alfred, then Matthew popped a small confetti popper and said, "Happy Birthday Al!" before hugging him.

"D'awww thanks Mattie! Oh my god! I-is t-that….a-a…" Alfred pointed to the large bird at the backyard, playing with Alfred's and Arthur's cats, Hero and Iggy.

"An eagle? Why yes, that eagle is just for the one and only Alfred F. Jones." Then Matthew settled Kumajirou on the couch.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! God I'm so lucky to be Alfred F. Jones! Mattie! You're the best!" then Alfred gave his brother a bear hug.

"By the way, where's Artie?" Alfred asked innocently, looking around for any signs of the Briton.

"I'm over here you git.." said a voice that belonged to a certain Briton. Alfred grinned and went to hug his older lover.

"H-Happy Birthday love, h-here…it's a little rushed but I hope you like it.." he then took out a present wrapped in blue gift wrapping with white stars and a red ribbon. Alfred took it and ran to the couch where he plopped down, Matthew and Arthur joined him.

Alfred was already ripping the paper once he sat down, excitement and curiousness was overflowing within him.

'_Oh dear god, I hope he likes it…..Bloody hell Arthur Kirkland! He's not a child anymore! Why can't you put that in your head when you were making that bloody present?!' _Arthur fumed in his head, watching his lover . _Besides, why in heaven's name would he like some….._

"….dolls?" Alfred muttered as he took out two plush figures. Both had blonde hair and was wearing military uniforms. Though one had lime-green eyes, bushy eyebrows and was wearing a green military uniform. The other had blue eyes, glasses and was wearing a bomber jacket. He also had a crescent part of his hair sticking up. In other words, they both resembled England and America*

"I-I know….it's bad…but hey you could interact with them look." Then Arthur had pinched the America doll that suddenly said "Are ya calling me fat?!" Alfred's eyes lighted and then rubbed the England doll's head.

"S-stop that you git…." It said.

"A-Artie..Did you make this?" Arthur nodded and blushed.

"D'aww….thank you…" Alfred mumbled, Matthew made his way outside without the two noticing.

"Best present ever." Alfred whispered before kissing his older lover sweetly.

"Al! Arthur! Get out here and the fireworks are about to come!" they heard Matthew's soft yell, the two lovers, hand in hand, made their way outside.

Once they got outside Matthew was wearing a hat with stars and stripes, fireworks were blasting off the sky.

"Happy Fourth of July and Birthday to Al!" Matthew cried softly.

It was a beautiful night to remember.

~*~*~*~BONUS~*~*~*~

At Alfred's house, there a certain blonde was laying on the couch watching the television, gift wrappings and burger wrappings were everywhere. Alfred's cat was lazily sleeping on top of the bookshelf after a stuffing meal (of McDonalds).

But seated on the American's chest was a doll in the form of his older lover, Alfred took it and smiled before kissing its cheek.

"Alfie…I love you.." said the doll softly.

"And I love you too.." grinned Alfred.

~*~*~*~USUK~**~*~*~

At London, in a certain house. Arthur was doing some paperwork in his study, he had just gotten back from America yet he still had unfinished business to do.

Arthur sighed and stretched before dropping his pen, he casually looked at the plush Alfred. He took it and smiled. Alfred had given him the other one so the Briton wouldn't get lonely.

Arthur caressed the plush's cheek.

"H-Hey…! That tickles!" the plush giggled, then Arthur had kissed the plush's cheek.

"Artie..I love you."

"And I love you too…you git."

**EDIT 1: GUYS GUYS GUYS! BETA-CHAN FINALLY CAME BACK TO ME! I HAD HER CHECK THIS OUT SO YEAH, ONCE SHE GOT BACK I RAN UP TO HER WITH MY LAPTOP AND SAID "CHECK THIS CHECK THIS!" CUZ I WANTED TO PUBLISH THIS FANFIC FOR SOOOO LONG! I WROTE THIS JUST AFTER MEINE LIEBE ITALIENISCHE KATZE AND NEVER GOT TO TELL MY BETA-CHAN ABOUT IT! AND MY BETA-CHAN WAS LIKE "O.o O-Okay..." SO YA CAN ALL GIVE OUT REQUESTS! (Hetalia, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica and Harry Potter) SO PM ME! **

**For Hetalia: Please state if it is a readerxcountry or a nationxnation, genre and Lemon if ya want xD**

**For Sekakoi and Junjou: State couple name, genre and ask if lemon or not =D**

**For Harry Potter: State genre, character names (I will not do lemons for this fandom I'm sorry.)**

**PLEASE DO IT! BETA-CHAN NEEDS SERIOUS PUNISHMENT FOR STAYING AWAY FOR SO LONG!**

**Beta-chan: W-what?! P-Punishment?! Are you going to kill me by work?**

**YES!**

**Beta-chan: H-HEY WA-**

**EDIT 2: Beta-chan here~ I raided XIyaX1-chan's account after re-reading this, seems that I missed a few "mistakes" sorry about that!**

*** - Well Philippines (the country) had a rainy problem, this is called 'Habagat' in our language. Sorry, I forgot what it's called in english. (Care to tell me in the reviews?) **

*** - XIyaX1-chan mentioned to me while I was editing the story was 'I always wanted an England and America interactive plushie! Don't you want that?'.**

**Also, The reason for Arthur's Magic wand? you know...the interactive stuff.**

**Guys Don't worry, XIyaX1-chan and I are still waiting for your requests, so don't be shy leaving them in the reviews or PMs !**

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YA ENJOYED!**

**We Forgot to Mention: All of your Reviews made us smile! :) (Including the reviews in the other stories)**

**Also! Stay tuned for XIyaX1-chan's Junjou Romantica fanfiction and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!**

**AND A SHOUT-OUT TO Dreiks FOR THE CORRECTIONS! THANKS MAN!**


End file.
